


Sapling

by Trishata96



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Hatake Kakashi is a Troll, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Or lack of., Slight OOC, Some exploring of Yamato's childhood, Team Bonding, Teasing, WIP, Yamato does have a limit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trishata96/pseuds/Trishata96
Summary: "Your. How? How did capturing wolves result in-""Me no longer being legally allowed into the Jonin bar?"A simple mission snowballs into a mess and now Team 7 has to figure out what to do with a now 10-year-old Yamato. Kakashi just sees many opportunities for teasing. Tenzo is wondering how much longer he's going to stuck like this.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Mission Report

**Author's Note:**

> Word of warning, there may be some ooc moments for Tenzo.  
> Other notes: I'm considering the Anime backstory for Tenzo canon since it actually gives us a backstory for him. This kinda came about me wondering if Tenzo being former Root ever came up to Team 7 and his time in Root itself.  
> Also depending on who's view the chapter is from, he'll be referred to by different names. And some things will be referred to by their Japanese names due to flowing better etc, I'll try to remember to add the translated names at the end of a chapter.  
> Personal thoughts and sounds will be in Italics.

Kakashi idly turned a page, eyes not actually reading. He pretty much knew the words off by heart, though his mind was elsewhere. on whether Tenzo and the kids were okay. Sure it was a simple C-rank mission. Just help capture some wolves that were terrorising livestock. But considering how a simple C-rank escort job had turned into a showdown with Zabuza- 

Nope. Let's not be a pessimist. The kids were stronger now, Sai was ANBU grade. Not to mention Tenzo was with them. His kouhai took his responsibilities seriously, especially when it came to Team 7. Though the man could do with loosening up. He was sometimes a bit too zealous in pleasing Kakashi and their superiors. The Copy-nin wished he could have gone along with them. But of course, Tsunade wouldn't allow it due to a twisted ankle.   
'Thank you, Gai.' Thought Kakashi bitterly. His eternal rival had insisted on another challenge, one Kakashi had been winning. Until a simple misstep on a slick branch had sent him tumbling. So he was benched for a whole week and Gai banned from issuing challenges for a month. 

Kakashi paused in cursing his luck as a flare of chakra came from the window. Mere seconds before the curtains twitched from the breeze of a shunshin Jutsu. The person knew of the trap seals, he could tell by how they knew the only spot that was clear. And the only people who knew of that spot were former ANBU teammates. "What is it?" The curtain's parted in response, revealing a blue hawk mask. Takehi. 

"Tsunade-sama requires your presence. Team 7 has returned." Hatake's heart stopped. That wasn't good. He shouldn't need to be present for a C-rank debriefing. 

Unless something had gone wrong. Horribly wrong. The Jonin tossed aside the book and leapt out of the window, Takehi already running ahead. 

* * *

He rapped thrice on the door, not waiting for an answer before barging in. "Is everyone okay?" He asked, panic evident in his voice, eye darting around. Ignoring the annoyed look on Tsunade's face, he focused on those stood before the desk. All turned to face him. 

Sakura, uninjured. 

Sai, uninjured. 

Naruto, for once mostly uninjured, if you excluded the bruised and swollen cheek. 

Tenzo... where was Tenzo? Barring Shizune, Tonton and the small child, he couldn't see his kouhai anywhe- 'Wait. A small child?' 

Upon looking closer at the child Kakashi's mind crashed. 'It can't be. How? What?' Standing in between Sai and Naruto was a boy. Long brown hair, a spiky fringe flowing over the top of a happuri. The same grey, almond-shaped eyes. The uniform of ROOT, sans jacket. It was Tenzo, but Tenzo when he'd been ten when he'd been Kinoe. Uncovering his Sharingan, he blinked. Yep that was Kinoe, a bit older than when they'd first met. 

The child let out an annoyed sigh as he rolled his eyes. "Depends on your definition of 'okay' Kakashi-senpai." Hatake blinked several more times to confirm he wasn't hallucinating or in a genjustu. Followed by a quick pinch before stammering out words. "Your. How? How did capturing wolves result in-" He trailed off, gesturing at Tenzo with one hand, the other pulling down his Hitai-ate. 

"Me no longer being legally allowed into the Jonin bar?" Supplied Tenzo in a weary tone. At this point, Sai stepped into explain-. "Turns out they weren't normal wolves, they were actually ninja wolves." -or not. 

"Ninja Wolves?" 

"Ninja wolves." The room chorused back. Oookaaay. Now he was even more confused. Sakura took over. 

"A rival farmer summoned them. Turns out he was a retired shinobi. Anyway, he summoned them because he was quote, 'Not letting those snobs steal all the blue ribbons this year' unquote." The medical-nin paused as her Sensei facepalmed and groaned. 

"Please for the love of Pakkun, tell me this is a bad joke." 

"I bloody wish it was, senpai." Kakashi sighed and gestured to Tenzo, who sensed the unspoken question. " When we went to apprehend Noka, he resisted and attempted to use a Jutsu sealed within a scroll. But with how degraded it was over the years, it didn't have the intended effect and ...well." His kouhai gestured to his now pre-pubescent body. It was then that Kakashi noted Shizune holding a sealed box, the seal Tenzo's work. No doubt it held the offending scroll for examination. And hopefully a reverse jutsu. 

  
"Well, it could have been worse." He noted, raising a hand as Tenzo spluttered. "Tenzo, you could be in a nappy." The 'or someone ended up 6ft under' went unsaid. His Kouhai shuddered at the thought. "At least you've regressed to your cute years." Some teasing should put Tenzo at ease or at least kill the tension. The almond eyes narrowed.  
"Don't even think about-" The elder Jonin ignored the warning, big grin viable even with his mask on.  
"Aw come on Tenzo." He strode over, footsteps too big for his now tiny kouhai to back away quickly enough. There was an indignant squeak as he mussed up Tenzo's hair. Kakashi had been very disappointed when he'd cut it. 

"Kakashi-sensei! Don't be mean!" Scolded Sakura. 

"But he's such an adorable little kid." Protested as he bent down to pinch a cheek, conveniently falling deaf to Tenzo's protests and Tsunade's scolding. 

"Sakura's right. It's not nice to Yamato-taichou. He's still an adult." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, beads of sweat appearing. Sai just watched, head tilted, a curious and worried look in his black eyes. Kakashi straightened up. 

'Unusual, Naruto usually joined in on the gentle ribbing of Tenzo. Sakura must have had words.' 

Looking back to the angry pout on Tenzo's face, Kakashi decided just one more tease, then they'd figure this out. "Aww come on, no need to be such killjoys. Tell you what? Ice creams after this? What'd you say Tenzy?" He asked with another ruffle of brown locks. 

* * *

Even with the mask on, Gazeru could see the wince on Takehi's face as the loud smack and yelp of pain reverberated though the office windows. A quick glance over her shoulder from their vigil confirmed the source. 

Kakashi-taichou was bent over, forehead to the floor, clutching his crotch. Tenzo-taichou had sidestepped the copy-nin's fall and was rubbing his fist. Meanwhile Uzumaki was cowering behind Tsunade-sama's student, wincing like Sai. 

With a heavy sigh, Gazeru returned to her vigil. She thought Kakashi would have learned not to use that nickname after the last incident. That fun event was used as an example to new recruits not to test the Mokuton user's temper. While he was patient, tolerant and slow to anger. He had a rage similar to Tsuande-sama when he did get pushed. Suffice to say, the recruits had learned to fear Tenzo, hopefully, Hatake would follow their lead. Unless he wanted a career in opera. 

* * *

"Apologies Tsuande-sama. Where were we before Hatake entered?" Asked Tenzo, acting like the copy-nin had only just entered and wasn't now doubled over in pain. 

"No need Yamato. Shizune will take the scroll to the research labs-" She paused as Kakashi slumped to one side. Drawing his knees up into a foetal position with a low whine. "-For the meantime, Team 7 are on leave. Until this can be resolved. I know Sakura has checked you over but I'd like you to go for a check-up just in case. Dismissed" Tenzo nodded and went to leave when Sai spoke up. 

"And if anyone asks? We did sneak Yamato-senpai past Kotetsu and Izumo. They believe he is still on a mission." Of course. She doubted that Tenzo would want the entire village to know of his situation. That and she didn't want any other nin to suffer Kakashi's fate. She knew Gai would be one such casualty. Hell, even she'd been tempted when Sai had removed his cloak to allow the ANBU to get off his back. Though the warning look from her student had made her chose to stay professional. A wise decision. 

"We could adapt the cover we gave to those farmers. Sans the nickname of course Yamato-San." Suggested Naruto, bright yellow head briefly leaving the shelter of Sakura's back. Tsunade smirked at the unusual politeness. The ANBU must have scared the jinchuriki for him to be sucking up. 

"But we can't have him be Sai's cousin. Everyone knows Sai doesn't have family..." Sakura trailed off in thought, finger on the corner of her lips. " How about his own cousin? It'll explain the resemblance and why he's with us. 

Tenzo nodded. "That should work. It shouldn't take too long to fix this. Fingers crossed. Call me Tekeru for now then." The boy faced her and bowed. "Tsuande-sama." She nodded and waved towards the door. The rest of Team 7 bowed and left, followed by Shizune. 'Well the next few days will be interesting.' She thought to herself.

There was an oink from the ground as Tonton sniffed at the prone nin on the floor. It almost made the soft tapping at the glass not heard. Tsunade gestured at the window, recognising the code. Gazeru calmly entered and knelt by Kakashi, offering a blue, squishy pack. Hatake hastily plucked it from her hand and pressed it to his crotch. A whimper of relief escaped, followed by a thank you. 

"What did you think was going to happen, Kakashi-taichou? You were there when he made that promise." The Godaime chuckled to herself as she listened to her bodyguard scold Kakashi. At least now she could focus on her paperwork. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for japanese used:  
> Shunshin jutsu- Body Flicker Justu  
> Hitai-ate - Headband/forehead protector.  
> Happuri - Tenzo's faceguard. 
> 
> Headcanon: If Tenzo is annoyed with you, you get surnamed.


	2. Order up

Yamato looked relieved when he exited the exam room, Naruto noted as they stood to greet him.

"Clean bill?" Asked Sakura, to which their captain nodded.

"Though the doctor poked more than necessary." He mumbled, shooting said doctor a ghoulish look. The doctor scurried away, body telling of the fearful look that was no doubt on his face.  Naruto gulped, somehow now being a small, dare he say adorable, child had made Yamato's scary face more effective. When you added in the jonin's taijutsu and skill, he was not a ten year old you wanted to tangle with. The bruised cheek he bore was a reminder of that. And not to use 'that' nickname. Especially multiple times while pinching cheeks.

Speaking of which. Clearing his throat to get their attention, he spoke, "Well who fancies Ichiraku's? I'm paying." He got a knowing look off Sakura, since he'd asked for advice getting back on Yamato's good side on the return trip. Sai did his usual curious head tilt before asking,  
"Is this the social act of suc-" He stopped with a grimace. No doubt due to the heel Sakura was grinding into his own foot. The silent 'shut up'  was received.  
"That's a lovely offer, Naruto-kun." Sai nodded along with the pink-haired nin.

If Yamato noticed anyone of this, he didn't let on as he politely refused, " Thank you for the offer Naruto but I'm not hun-". A growl erupted from the captain's stomach. Prompting a blink and confused look as he glanced down, mumbling to himself. "Erm. I'm not usually hungry this time of day."

"Well, we know your chakra pool has regressed along with your age. Not to mention you did use a fair amount sealing that scroll and then getting back here." Sakura paused before adding in a diplomatic tone, "Also...well you're growing?" Yamato pouted, annoyed but knowing Sakura was right.

"I forgot about that. Ramen sounds good." So they left the hospital, making sure to slow their pace so as not to force Yamato to run. Naruto noticed a few heads turn to look as they made their way through Konoha. From the brief parts he could catch, it was along the lines of wondering who this young boy was. Another muttered that maybe  Naruto had picked up another little brother. He hoped that didn't reach Konohamaru. He doubted his 'rival' would appreciate having competition.

As they headed down an alley as a shortcut, he looked over his shoulder at the others since he'd gotten ahead. His teammates were deep in conversation, Sakura schooling Sai on nicknames. Specifically, the topic of unsuitable ones. Like with any social norms, Sai had been confused about Yamato's reaction to 'Tenzy'.  The aforementioned captain was trailing behind the pair, eyes on the path ahead but distant.

He wasn't sure if the cover of Tekeru being a cousin would stop people figuring it out. Sure he was now a child and had longer hair. But he didn't act like a child.  Maybe it was the straight posture or the eyes assessing everything. Then there was the faceguard. What had Yamato called it? Happuri wasn't it? It should have marked him as genin but it lacked the strip of metal that bore Konoha's emblem.  Surely that'd raise questions. In fact, the captain seemed to have the same thought, reaching up to pull it off. An annoyed pout appearing when he realised there was no room in his bag.  Probably due to the jacket he'd shoved into there. The one that had looked very similar to Sai's and he'd been awfully quick to pull off.

Naruto chose to shelve that question as Sai noticed Yamato's problem and offered his own bag, promising to keep it safe.  Maybe he'd ask when it was more appropriate.

* * *

Tenzo was glad when they reached Ichiraku's without bumping into anyone they knew. He wasn't in the mood for dealing with Guy's loud personality or clothing. Or Anko. He prayed that Anko wouldn't find out until after he was back to normal. His self-appointed 'big sister' would be relentless into teasing him. It would be worse than Guy and Kakashi combined.  Thankfully his growling stomach diverted his thoughts as the others greeted the cook.

Tenzo had honestly forgotten about that quirk of mokuton hadn't always been there. Usually, he only needed to have a large meal every 2 days and snacks in between. Unless he'd burned through a lot of chakra. It had turned out to be something to do with the CO2 in his blood and the shodai's cells converting it to energy. But had only triggered upon puberty, something that had caused Kakashi no end of worry.

_"I don't care if you have no appetite and feel fine, Tenzo! You should be eating, doctor now!" His senpai had scolded him as he'd been slung over his shoulder despite Tenzo's protests._ He chuckled to himself at the memory, sure his Senpai could seem crass and uncaring. But Kakashi was a fierce protector of those he considered part of his pack.  
A sudden pang of guilt struck as Tenzo remembered the state he'd left Kakashi in. _' Maybe  I should stop by that food place and get some nasu dengaku as an apology.'_ He thought to himself as climbed onto the stool. It was then Teuchi noticed him.

"The kid with you Naruto?"

"Oh yeah! This is Ya-". Tenzo cringed as Naruto froze. At least he'd stopped himself. Sometimes he wondered how the boy could be Minato-sama's son. Not missing a beat, he reached over, hand extended, making sure to keep his voice at a higher pitch. An easy task thanks to his Root and Anbu training.

"Hi! I'm Tekeru, pleased to meet you." The ramen cook smiled and shook his hand. Naruto gave a sigh of relief and sat next to him.

"Such lovely manners. Welcome to Ramen Ichiraku. Don't think I've seen you around before. First time here?" He nodded in response, sitting back down and grabbing a menu. Teuchi then paused, scrutinising him. "You do look familiar though."

"Oh! That's because he's Yamato-taichou's cousin." Sakura said as she sat to Naruto's left, Sai taking the seat to Tenzo's right. "We're looking after him while the captain's away."

"Cousin? I would have said son with the uncanny resemblance."

"Oh, we get that a lot in our family." Tenzo calmly replied as he looked over the menu. "Ojiisan says he has a hard time knowing who's who at dinner time back home."

"So you're not from Konoha?"

"Nope. My cousin's the first ninja in our family." He slipped the menu back into the holder as he spoke.

"Ah, I see. So what's everyone having? The usual, Naruto?"

"Yes, please! Oh, and the bill's on me." They placed their orders and chatted amongst themselves as Teuchi cooked. Ayame appearing to help, pausing to coo over Tenzo, while he smiled through gritted teeth. He didn't understand why people thought he was an adorable child. At this point in his life, he'd already killed people. In fact, he'd never seen himself as a child. A ninja, yes. A weapon and tool for Konoha, yes. Never a child. Not remembering anything before Orochimauru and being raised in the foundation didn't help. It'd had always been training and missions in the gloomy base. Sure in dorm 3, before dawn or after lights out, they'd been able to mess around a bit. Then the conditioning had sunk in. Then the others had started looking at him in a different manner. _"Sure, cause your Danzo-sama's favourite. Damn teacher's pet."_

"Tekeru? You there?" The words and a poke in his shoulder roused him from the darkening path.  
"Huh?" He was greeted by a worried look on Naruto's face. "Sorry. I zoned out there. Is something wrong?" Tenzo glanced around, trying to figure out what he'd missed. Naruto waved a hand at Teuchi standing at the stove. The cook smiled, looking over his shoulder.

"I asked if you'd like a larger helping. You sound quite hungry."  
_'Hungry?'_ On cue, his stomach rumbled.  Loudly. He felt his face redden as he clamped his hands over the offending organ. A futile attempt to muffle the sound.

"No thank you." He stammered out. "It's just the smell. I'm fine. Really." _'Shut up stomach. Shut up and behave.'  
_The older man shared a look with Naruto before receiving a nod. "Okay. One large shoyu coming up.  
_'WHAT!?! But I jus-'_ Biting his tongue to stop himself from voicing his thoughts, he sighed. _'Nevermind. I'll eat what I can. I wish they'd stop babying me though.'_

His unease must have shown as Sakura leaned forward into sight where she'd  been hidden by  Naruto. "So should we head to the training grounds after lunch? Tekeru can see us in action and Sai can show you the holes in your guard."

"Gah! What holes?!" Came the indignant reply. Sai piped up from Tenzo's right.

"I believe  Sakura is talking about when that wolf almost bit you in the re-". Tenzo couldn't help but chuckle as he remembered that part of the battle against the wolves. The genin growled, face turning red as he turned to bite back at Sai. The clink of bowls saved Tenzo from being stuck in the middle of an argument. Well in the middle of Naruto yelling and Sai deconstructing the yelling in a calm tone. Either way, he'd rather not be deafened in one ear.

"A large miso with pork cutlets." _Clink._ Naruto's face shifted from anger to utter delight as the steaming bowl was placed in front of him.  
"A large shoyu with extra bamboo shoots." _Clink._ Tenzo couldn't help but lick his lips as the smell had hit him. _'On second thoughts. I am actually quite hungry.'  
_"And a medium kitakata and sapporo. Enjoy, kids." _Clink. Clink._ Naruto beat him by a second to the chopsticks. Both clapping their hands together.

"Thank you for the food!" They both said in unison before tucking in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nasu dengaku - Eggplant cut in half and glazed with miso before being grilled.  
> Ojiisan - a formal way of saying grandfather.  
> Sapporo, Kitakata & Shoyu - different types of ramen.
> 
> Headcanons featured:  
> Kakashi introduced Anko to Tenzo, due to their shared history with Orochimaru. Anko promptly decided Tenzo needed a big sister, much to his annoyance.  
> It's stated that Tenzo was personally trained by Danzo, a first in the foundation. So I think some jealously would start to brew amongst the other root operatives.  
> The perks of Mokuton don't manifest all at once, they gradually activate as the user gets older. Usually kicking in around puberty.  
> Tenzo knows who Naruto's parents are. It's not hard to figure out with the shared looks and how Kakashi checked in on the kid from afar.


	3. Training and Peace Offerings.

_'So much for insisting he wasn't hungry.'_ Sakura thought to herself as Yamato dug into his much with the same enthusiasm as Naruto. _'Then again, it's been a good a few years since he had to eat this much this often.'_ Taking her own chopsticks, she tucked in. She could tell the captain was struggling with the sudden change, more than he was willing to say. It'd made sense since he was Anbu, you had to be able to fend for yourself. And his current state meant muscle memory and instinct were detrimental.

After the Tenchi Bridge mission and his more permanent assignment to Team 7, the jonin had handed Sakura his actual medical file. This one actually containing information on his mokuton. For obvious reasons, some details such as his real name or Anbu codename were redacted. Though Sakura was confident his first name was Tenzo. The disapproving looks that Kakashi got whenever he used that name, all but confirmed it. But what mattered was that he lacked three important aspects of his kekkei genkai.

First, the reduced need for food. Hence Yamato's stomach impersonating a ramen-starved Naruto. She made a note to make sure he actually ate instead of snacking.  
Second, a reduced chakra pool.  Meaning some jutsus he could usually call upon, could incapacitate him due to chakra exhaustion.  
And Third, his regeneration ability. In fights, Yamato was fine with taking minor blows. Shallow cuts healed almost immediately. Bruises never appeared from light blows. More serious injuries would show but didn't take as long to recover from. Sakura knew that it likely paled to what Hashirma could have done or what Naruto could do. But it meant the captain could allow a hit in for a devastating counter. That mentality would get him killed now.

_'I'll have to talk to him later. Make sure he's realised this. The last thing he will probably want now is to also end up in the hospital. Especially with that aversion to the place.'_ Her trail of thought was broken by a loud slurp as Naruto downed the last of his broth. _'Of course, he'd wolfed it all down. I'm not even halfway. Now he's going to wait, get hungry and order another bowl. And he wonders why he never has much money.'_ Rolling her eyes, she glanced at the other's bowls. Sai wasn't far behind her, Yamato was having the last of his noodles to her surprise. The captain didn't usually devour his food like that.

Small hands raised the bowl so he could drink the remains before setting it down with a satisfied sigh.  
"And somebody said they weren't that hungry." Yamato's cheeks reddened, hand rubbing the back of his neck, a nervous chuckle escaping. "Don't be shy about it kiddo. Though you could give Naruto a run for his money in the eating competition." Teuchi said as he collected the empty bowls.

"Yeah, but I'm sure Choji would wipe the floor with us." Naruto patted his stomach. "Ah, that feels better."

"You never try to outeat an Akimichi, unless you want to explode from overeating. At least that's what jukei tells me." There wasn't even a beat between the two sentences to Sakura's surprise. Even for an Anbu, how Yamato could just go along and keep a facade up was impressive. Then again, Anbu acted as spies and assassins when not on patrol or bodyguard duty. They had to be quick with their tongues to do their job.

It sometimes unnerved her when she compared the rumours of what Anbu were like to Captain Yamato. The man didn't seem like the type to kill in cold blood. For heaven's sake, she'd caught him last week, scratching Gukuro's tummy. Not to mention the treats he snuck to Kakashi's ninken when he thought no one was looking. Yes, he could be stern, even harsh at times, he never gave the impression of being cold-blooded. Instead, it was a calm, friendly aura and it was clear he didn't enjoy voicing the harsh options. Like during the Tenchi bridge fiasco. She was loathe to admit it but leaving a weakened Naruto behind had been a valid option. When weighed against Sai getting away with Orochimaru. He was a realist. He looked at the whole picture. He knew people would get hurt or die despite the best-laid plans.

_'I'm sorry, but I can't just  say, I won't let you get hurt with a laugh.'_ Despite that, he tried his best to keep them safe. Likely due to having Kakashi for a mentor.  Breaking away from her reflection and finishing her food, she tuned into the boy's conversation.

"It didn't even get close, Sai!"  
"Then how did your trousers end up torn?" With an annoyed huff, she placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder as his mouth parted to speak. There was a slight creak as her grip tightened. At the grimace of pain from him, Yamato shot her a disapproving look. No doubt she'd get another lecture about harming teammates instead of talking it out. She just didn't want another peaceful meal ruined by bickering.

"You've got the bill right, Naruto?" She asked sweetly as she stood.

"Ye-yeah I've got it." The blond stuttered, pulling out his trademark frog purse. Judging by how Yamato's eyes popped slightly upon seeing it, this must have been the first time he'd seen it. She only barely heard him mutter to himself.

"I  honestly  thought senpai was joking." Before shaking his head and hopping down to join her and Sai.

"Here you go! Thanks for the meal, pops."

"You're welcome and here's your change." While Teuchi and Naruto exchanged money. The other discussed which training ground to use, settling on ground three. It was the closest and the most familiar.

"Right! Let's go, I need to prove a certain jerk wrong!" Declared Naruto, eyes narrowing at Sai.

* * *

"Oh for- what have you done this time, Hatake?" Kakashi smiled sheepishly as Etsu scowled at his approach to her stall.

"What makes you think I've done anything?" He wasn't sure why he still tried to charm the elderly lady. He could have sworn she was ex Anbu or intelligence division with how each attempt to charm her was swatted away.

"Hmm." Pondered Etsu as she rolled out dough. " Well, let's see. You only ever buy my special nut karukan when you've upset your dear kouhai. Oh did I mention it's the only thing you've ever brought from me?"

_' I wonder if there's a secret academy all old people go to. It would explain how they all have the same judgemental look.'_ Chuckling, he pulled out his wallet as Etsu paused in her kneading and headed over to one of the steamers.  
"Okay, you make an excellent point there. Still the usual price for three?"

"Yes." Etsu was already pulling out fresh buns and placing them into a waxed paper bag. "You're lucky Tenzo thinks the world of you. Anybody else would have punched you several times by now. And not in the face." Kakashi was glad that his mask hid his wince as a certain area twinged with phantom pain.

"Etsu. Tenzo has punched me before over my antics.  Just this morning in fact. Hence the karukan." The old lady laughed as she took the money.

"Hah. I find that unlikely. Sweet, kind Tenzo? He follows you around too much like one of your ninken. Here's your change." Taking the offered bag with one hand, the other closing Etsu's palm around the loose change. "Well, at least you know when you've upset him. And take good care of him. Now if only you two stopped dancing around."

"Dancing around what?" The lady shot him a knowing look.

"Oh, you know exactly what I'm talking about. Go on. Go bribe your way back into his affections before I rap you on the knuckles." At the, what he hoped was, joking threat and a rolling pin being brandished, Kakashi made his retreat.

Moving through the streets, peace offering clutched to his chest, he ran through the mental list of where the team could be. It'd taken a while to recover physically and then to sit through Gazeru's lecture. So they'd have left the hospital by then, especially with Tenzo's aversion to the place. He swore his kouhai had a similar escape record to him with that place. Usually via ghoul face or persuading a nurse he'd recover better at home. Now, knowing Naruto, his student would likely suggest a meal out. Ramen, of course. But also to suck up to Tenzo, since it sounded like he'd also pressed the 'Tenzy' button. And if Tenzo hadn't adjusted his feeding habits, he would be getting quite hungry.

_'Teuchi's place then.'_ A target selected, he hurried off. He wanted to find them before the karukan got cold or before Tenzo guilted himself. His kouhai had an annoying habit of feeling bad over scolding Kakashi. Even when it was well deserved. Like using that nickname, though he'd have expected a smack, not one enhanced by taijutsu. Mind you, he should have known better, he'd been present for the Seki Hyuga beatdown. The stuck up man had deserved it as well with the undermining he'd done.  
 _'Pfft. As if I'd take orders from a mere kid. Especially a girl.'_  
 _'Yes Yes, whatever Tenzy.'  
_ And that sort of attitude didn't fly in Anbu. Especially from someone who'd joined only three days ago.  Doubly so from a recruit from the noble clans. Trying to pull rank with lineage was also a massive no-no in the organization. Behaviour like that got people killed and made missions failures.

Approaching Teuchi's shop, he could see four seats occupied, upper halves obscured. Not that he needed to see that part. The two pairs of bright orange legwarmers were enough identification. With a heavy sigh, he ducked under the curtain. With luck, Gai wouldn't issue another challenge or burst his eardrums.

"My dear rival!!" Then again, that was wishful and hopeless thinking. " I see you are recovered! Care for a rema-"

"No Gai." The green beast of Konoha froze, mouth wide open before closing in a sad pout. Lip trembling and a fake tear appearing at the corner of his eye. _'Damn it. Who taught Gai how to look like a kicked puppy?'_  
"I need to find my team,  maybe  another time?" Placated, his rival's eyes lit back up as he punched the air.

"I will prepare a new challenge then! Students! I will  require  your  assistance  after lunch!" As usual, Lee eagerly agreed while Neji and Tenten groaned in despair. Sometimes he wondered how those two coped with Gai's unique personality all the time.

"Well if you're looking for your team. They headed off to the training grounds, say, fifteen minutes ago."

"Ah, thanks Teuchi. I trust Naruto didn't eat up too much of your pantry this time?" The ramen chef chuckled.

"Not this time. Not that I mind. It's good to have an appetite." Kakashi waved goodby and went to duck out to the street when Teuchi spoke again. "Oh, Kakashi. When you find them, tell that Tekeru lad not to be shy about ordering large meals. He's still growing."

_'Tekeru? Oh, yeah. Another codename to remember.'_  
"Will do.

"Tekeru?" Asked Gai.

"Oh, he's Captain Yamato's cousin. Visiting from out of town. Lovely lad. " Gai shot him a confused look. The silent question in his eyes.  
 _'Wait I thought Tenzo didn't have a family?'_ Gai had ambushed Tenzo many years ago, initially to interrogate him on how Kakashi was doing. Then with the excuse of ' _Such a youthful should socialize more, my dear rival. Come join us for dango!'_ Kakashi had learned after that to stop ignoring the offers of Dango together, if only to keep Tenzo company and protect him from Anko and Gai's questions.

Kakashi gestured with his free hand.  Hopefully, Gai would get the message of _'I'll explain later.'_

* * *

"SAI! Call them off!" Screamed Naruto as he dodged a paw. A clone poofing out of existence beside him.

"You wanted to train, correct?" He asked as his brush glided over the paper. There was a whistle of a kunai, then an explosion of ink. "Ninja art: Super beast scroll." With those words and a hand seal, two more lions rose forth from the scroll and leapt.

"I wanted to fight you! Not your drawings! GAH! You idiot!"  Sai tilted his head in confusion as Naruto carried on dodging, summoning clones to help thin the pride.

"I am merely recreating the battle. The lions are taking the part of the ninja wolves that attacked you re-." He was cut off by the boom of a Rasengan and ink flying. There was a chuckle from beside him, under the cover of the tree. Sakura glancing up from her medical textbook to assess the battle. Truth be told, Sai wasn't sure he could class it as a battle. His genin teammate was running around and dodging. Quite badly at that.

From the base of the tree, behind him, was an exhausted sigh and the clink of metal.  
"Technically you are fighting Sai. Jutsu is an extension of the user. The fact he can enjoy the shade while making you run around like a headless chicken is embarrassing." Chided Yamato as he scrutinised a kunai. Satisfied, he set it down with the others on the blanket. After he and Naruto had commenced their sparring, the captain had pulled out his gear. No doubt to see what he carried at the moment. From what he could see, it wasn't much different from what the mokuton user normally carried.

Extra rations, understandable for a child.  
Shurikens, kunai. Usual. The Tanto. Unusual for a child to wield.

Diverting his attention back to the battle, he created a few more lions. Two of them he sent to distract while the other hung back before slipping into bushes. That one and one hiding in the trees were under order to strike if an opportunity presented itself. Ignoring the insults hurled over at the appearance of reinforcements, he glanced back. In particular to the item, Yamato had stuffed under his hip pouches.

The jacket that was identical to his own if you discounted the shortened sleeves. Something that was only given to Foundation operatives. And that lead him to the question plaguing his mind.

_' Why does Yamato-taichou have that jacket? Danzo-sama would have told me of another operative. Though I doubt he is one. Another operative would have aided, not hindered my mission._

Certain things puzzled Sai about the senior Anbu agent. Yamato knew more than one should about Foundation procedure and training methods. Alongside the unusual patience, he showed in answering Sai's endless questions about emotions. The gentle explaining of social norms when others would huff in annoyance. Always with that look in his eyes and smile. It was...  the best word he could select with his stunted knowledge was understanding and empathy. Not sympathy. Those two words had different definitions. Empathy was when you knew what the other person was going through. And he knew what sympathy was from Sakura and Naruto's eyes during the story of Shin.

_'So then all evidence points to being a former member then?'_ It made sense from what he'd seen but it didn't stop a cold voice from surfacing.

**_'Except people don't leave the Foundation. Dead, yes. Alive, not for long. Remember, you have no name. You have no feelings. You have no past. You have no future.'_** Some splats from the field caught his ear, muscle memory already drawing replacements. Naruto had not noticed the two hidden lions at his 9 o'clock still. Satisfied with the numbers, he returned to his internal discussion.

_'That is what we are told. But what about those stories? The ones whispered after lights out. About Kinoe?'_

The cold voice scoffed. **_'Merely stories. Your sensei's have made it clear they are the delusional fantasies of those unfit for service.'_**

_'But are not all storied rooted in truth and fact somewhat?'_ The cold voice fell silent. Yes, the teachers were quick to stomp out the stories, almost in a panicked manner, fearful of it gaining traction. Sai eyed Yamato from the corner of his eye. He was the right age. Mid-twenties, like the rest of those from dormitory three. It was then he remembered his talk with Hinoto after he'd turned in his report on that fateful mission.

* * *

"So I hear your mission did not go so well." Sai's training prevented him from jumping at the velvet voice speaking down his ear. There was a reason Hinoto was the stealth instructor, he noted as he turned to face the purple cat mask, head bowed.

"No, it did not, Hinoto-sensei. There were some complications."

"The Kyuubi brat, I presume?" He tilted his head at the moniker as they continued down the hallway. Wouldn't such a thing be considered rude?

"If you mean Naruto Uzumaki then yes and no."

Hinoto huffed. "This is why I loathe being assigned to non-Anbu teams. They're too soft. I take it that useless student of Tsunade's was also there?"

"Yes, ugly was there." He could only assume there was a perplexed look underneath the mask as the woman stopped and stared at him.

"Ooookaaaay."

"Insults appear to be their way of expressing friendship. She often calls Naruto idiot." He was proud of his deduction of friendship customs.

"Riight. The Godiame warned them?"

"She warned Yamato-taichou about me. He planted a tracking seed on me as soon as he cou-" He jolted to a stop as a hand curled around his forearm, yanking him back.

"Tracking seeds? As in mokuton?" There was an edge to her voice. In hindsight, Sai could identify it as restrained anger.

"Yes." There was a growl from Hinoto.

"Stay away from him." She commanded. "He's nothing but trouble."

"But I understand he will be leading the team in Kakashi's ab-" The mention of the other jonin made her yank him back, forcing him to face her. A fist now clenched in the front of his jacket.

"Stay away from both of them. Yamato, " The name was all but spat out. "Is nothing more than a trai-"

"Hinoto." The stern voice made both of their heads snap to the source. Kinoto-taichou. The older man took a step forward, disapproval clear in his eyes. "You are meant to be teaching dorm Eight."

"I-yes sir." With a hasty bow and a flicker, she disappeared. Shaking his head, Kinoto approached and began straightening out his Sai's jacket.

"Ignore Hinoto. She's letting the past cloud her sight. You'll do well to follow Kakashi and Yamato's example. They are both great shinobi of the leaf." A gentle pat to his shoulder, then a gentle breeze. Then it was just  Sai in the corridor.

* * *

_'If Yamato is Kinoe. It would explain Hinoto's aggression.'_ He reasoned with himself.

**_'And if he is then he is a traitor to the Foundation.'_ ** Piped up the cold voice.

_'But not to Konoha.'_

"Sai? Sai!" Yamato's frantic voice and tugging of his arm caused him to snap back to his surroundings. The boy was grimacing while Sakura looked equal parts amused and worried. Then Naruto's shouting caught his attention.

"Sai! I'm going to kill you!"  It was quite clear that the battled was over and in the pride's favour, judging by the orange he could spot underneath the dogpile of drawings.

"I did tell you to watch your guard." He calmly stated, forming the seal and issuing the mental command. One by one, his drawings got off, sitting down on the grass.  The genin got up,  indignantly dusting himself off while shooting venomous looks at Sai.

"I was guarding my rear, dumbass. But this one-!" A finger was jabbed at one lion. "Hang on. Which one of you was it? Do you have to make them all identical?" The lions exchanged looks before one raised a paw. "Thank you! This one came out of nowhere from above." Naruto then spun to the rear ambusher, tugging his hip pouch out of its mouth. It almost playfully gave some resistance.

"That would be because I told that one to hide in the trees and attack when you became preoccupied with your rear, neglecting your other defences ."

"You jerk! Get here you!"

* * *

Kakashi wasn't sure he should be surprised at the sight before him.

Suspended by his mid rim by wooden restraints, Naruto flailed his limbs. Sai, as per usual,  was unfazed by the incensed jinchuriki mere inches from his face. Sakara was mediating, which meant yelling at Naruto. Tenzo exhaled a long-suffering sigh as he unclasped his hands, attention returning to his gear.

_'Yep, normal training session.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karukan is a steamed bun with grated yam in the dough, usually will have Anko or red bean paste in the centre. I'm not sure if you can put a different filling in, if so pardon my sin against Japanese cuisine.  
> Jukei is the formal term used for an older cousin.  
> I think I might avoid Sai's pov for now, I'm not sure I can get the wording and tone right for him.
> 
> Headcanons:  
> The medics of teams are given the medical files of all team members. Sakura was initially given a falsified one, now has a redacted one for Yamato.  
> Foundation has a similar structure to main Anbu. Kinoto strikes me as the type who'd become a captain.  
> It's quite rare for people to join Anbu fairly young, even with the age limit only being 13. Usually, it's late teens and early adulthood most members join. So some new members may chafe at being ordered around by someone quite a few years their junior.


	4. Apolgies and sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for a brief reference to suicide.

"Naruto! Cut it out!" Sakura yelled, blind to his approach, meanwhile, his genin student flailed. Tenzo ignored the teenagers bickering, glancing over and giving a friendly smile. Of course, he'd sensed Kakashi coming.

He'd be insulted if Tenzo hadn't. After working together for almost a decade, they'd learned the other's chakra signature. So well, in fact, it was quite difficult to sneak up on the other. A pain for any pranks he'd wanted to pull in person or attempts to startle the younger ninja. Now those attempts usually ended with Tenzo greeting him before he got too close, or a suiton to the face. It somewhat depended on his mood. Returning his eyes to his charges, he chuckled and said out loud:

"Y'know. If Yamato wasn't a kid. This would be a normal Wednesday." His words had the desired effect. The yelling ceased and Naruto stopped reaching out in an attempt to strangle Sai. Tenzo stood as Sakura moved away from the now silent boys.  Judging by how Tenzo was scratching at his forearm and biting his lower lip, he was about to get a guilt-ridden apology. In all honestly, the younger jonin let him get away with too much. Sure Tenzo had one hell of a spine and no qualms about stating his mind.  He'd talked back both Tsunade and Hiruzen about questionable orders enough to make that clear. The ghost henge incident being the most prominent in his mind. Though when it came to Kakashi, that spine was a lot more flexible. Sometimes he wondered how the hell Tenzo had developed such a soft spot for him. He wasn't exactly a half-decent senpai.

Thankfully  Sakura had noticed the offloading of work. With increasing frequency, any effort to offload paperwork was stopped by  Sakura. Sometimes a question about fighting techniques. Clarification needed about a quirk of his mokuton. Or a request for advice about growing her own medicinal plants. This time Sakura was giving him a glare. One equal to about half of Rin's. The one she used when she tired of his bickering with Obito.

"Er..senpai. I want-" Before Sakura could arch an eyebrow, Kakashi raised a hand, holding up the paper bag in the other.

"Senpai's first. Kouhai's second. But first. For you." Tenzo's brow furrowed before he sniffed, then it shot back up.  Happily, he took the offered bag, that warming spark of joy appearing in grey eyes. In the background, he could see the disapproval on Sakura's face as she stalked over.

"You're bribing him? Yamato-taichou you can't accept a bri-." Kakashi couldn't help the smug grin that blossomed as Sakura trailed off once she turned to Tenzo. The jonin humming with glee, a massive bite already missing out of the bun. The pink-haired nin's eyes twitched before she hissed. "Are you kidding me?

In response, there was a muffled 'what?' from Tenzo, cheeks puffed out like a hamster. There was a defeated sigh and Sakura ran a hand over her face. The boy swallowed before speaking, words more clearer now. " Etsu's karukan is not a bribe. More of a peace offering."

"Seems more like the former." Muttered Sakura.

"As long as I don't end up with a bribe slash peace offering appearing in my fridge. Cause to be fair, I deserved that smack."  The nervous dart of Tenzo's eyes to the side told Kakashi that he'd already been deciding what to bribe his ninken with to gain entry. An arch of his eyebrow got him a sheepish grin in return. "Either way, sorry about the nickname. Not sure how I forgot the beating you gave Seki over it. Especially when it terrified everyone."

"I did tell the jerk I preferred the option of being friendly and everyone getting along. But he chose the ruled by fear option." Said Tenzo between bites.

"I get the feeling he would have ended up with someone's boot up his rear  eventually ."

Nodding in agreement, Tenzo wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "I'm sorry about hitting you, senpai."

"Maa, I had it coming.  Just  please aim somewhere other than the clan jewels." Kakashi dismissively waved a hand.

"Not my fault, it was the only target I could reach." Replied Tenzo in a deadpan tone, a smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"True you are  adorably  challenged in the vertical department." He ruffled Tenzo's hair, earning him an annoyed but not too annoyed squeak. "All good?"

"I have karukan. We're good." The mokuton user already pulling out the second bun. Sakura who had been observing looked unimpressed.

"Seriously? You can't give him more stick Yamato-taichou?"

"Sakura-chan. Proper apologies and tearing Kakashi a new one  are reserved  for actual fights." Tenzo stated before returning to his gear, pausing to wipe his hands first. Sakura opened her mouth to say something when Naruto called out.

"Yamato-taichou, could you put me down, please? This isn't very comfortable ya know?" The genin jerking a thumb at the wooden structure suspending him. Clasping his hands, Tenzo lowered Naruto before merging the wood back into the ground. Thanking him, Naruto flopped down beside the tree, rubbing at sore muscles. Moaning about how hard the lions had hit. Sakura returned to her textbooks while he sat to the right of Tenzo.

"I still can't believe what you let him get away with." She scolded, flicking to a bookmark.

"All minor compared to what he used to pull all those years ago." Sakura paused and gave them both a curious look.

"How long have you two known each other?"

"Well, Tenz is the current age when we first met sooo...fifteen years is it?" He glanced to his kouhai for confirmation while pulling out Icha Icha.

"Sixteen actually Senpai." Tenzo corrected before scowling as he found a chipped kunai.  Naruto suddenly gained an interest, flipping on all fours and leaned forward, eyebrows raised.

"That long? So you knew Yamato before he joined Anbu? How did you meet then?" Kakashi didn't need to look up from the pages to see Tenzo start scrutinizing his gear a bit too closely. Polishing too hard at the blemishes.

"It's a long story." Tenzo stated, hoping it would deflect.

It didn't.

"Aw, come on. I can't be embarrassing. Plus we've got nothing to do. Please?" Pestered Naruto, scooting right into Tenzo's bubble. Grey eyes darted to Kakashi. With his free hand, Kakashi discreetly signed.

_'Low detail. Don't mind. Won't shut up till you talk.'_

"Ermm...I kind of. May have err...attacked Kakashi."  Mumbled Tenzo, red creeping up past the neck of his shirt, trying to avoid eye contact with the blonde mere inches from his face. Kakashi couldn't help but be amused by the jaw drops of his students and the perplexed arch of a brow from Sai.

"I find that very unlikely. You and Kakashi-senpai get along too well for that."

"In his defence, he thought I was trespassing into a restricted area he was tasked with guarding. They forgot to tell him I was coming during the guard changeover." It was the truth, the truth with quite a lot of omissions of details.  Like the fact, he'd been trespassing into the Root compound to deliver the Sandaime's travel route so Danzo could kill him. Kakashi prayed that was never a conversation they'd have to have with the kids. It'd been fun enough explaining Hiruzen's letter and that incident to Tsunade. Even more so for Tenzo stood behind him, sweating bullets.

"The rest  is classified  ." Tenzo's statement was true. Hiruzen had scrubbed any reports about all that clean and done so again when Kinoe had become Tenzo. In particular any descriptions of his mask.  The two original students of Team 7 shared a look, noticing the evasion, a sharp contrast to the normal transparency. Their non-verbal discussion ended with a nod, an alright.

_"And we are getting interrogated later."_ He thought to himself as Naruto began rambling bout the fight with the farmer and his ninja wolves. Often Sai would interrupt to provide corrections, embarrassing ones. Laughter spread in the group as the genin tried to rebuke them, but teeth held no real bite. Something Sai had noticed and so continued to tease.  Kakashi was relieved to see the root operative socializing, emerging from the rigid mould Danzo forced upon his people. Or tools as the archaic relic saw them. Yes, Sai still had a far way to come. But when you took into account how long Sai had been under his thumb and how through the conditioning could be. It was a decent start, not to mention Tenzo had taken it upon himself to tutor the boy. He knew what it was like, even if he was hesitant about telling anyone about it. The frosty reception some of the Anbu had given him when Tenzo had joined had made the younger man wary.

Though it was clear, Sai's conditioning had been a lot more rigorous compared to Tenzo's. Then again Danzo had likely been wary of pushing too far and breaking his only mokuton user.  Kakashi thought to himself, remembering when the teenager had commented on Anbu's dropout rate compared to Root's. He really wished he hadn't asked for clarification. While someone snapping, attacking anyone in sight and needing to be put down was very rare in Anbu. It was more of a regular occurrence in the Foundation.

_"That shouldn't be happening often." He'd said, only just keeping the horror out of his voice.  Kino-Tenzo hadn't noticed, too focused on watching the forest as they walked along the top of Konoha's wall._

_"It's not that often in Root. More likely they just walk off the gantries in the compound. I'm not sure why we so many of those things to be fa-" Kakashi halting in his steps, made the new Anbu pause and turn. Confusion obvious, even with the mask on. Said cat mask had tilted. "Senpai? Is something wrong...." A sudden intake of air had made it clear Tenzo had figured it out. "That's....that's not normal at all?" _

_Kakashi had gone to speak, to comfort. Even with the mask hiding their features, he knew. He knew the horror that was spreading on his kouhai's face. Tenzo had spun on his heel, muttered something about finishing the patrol and hurried off. When Kakashi had caught up, he'd rubbed the small of Tenzo's back while holding the cat mask. He hadn't commented on the break of mask protocol or the pile of vomit at the base of the tree._

Shaking his head, trying to fling the memory away, Kakashi realised he'd been turning pages, not reading the words. Sighing, he replaced the bookmark, in what he hoped was the right place. Well so much for finishing the book. He needed something else to occupy his mind. "Well, anyone up for a spar?"

Pink eyebrows were furrowed at him. "Sensei. I'm pretty sure you are still banned for training for at least a few more days."

"Maa, I'm fi-" He stopped as Sakura glared at him, channelling Tsunade. That and Tenzo was using his trademark ghoul face. "On second thoughts. I can watch."

"Hmm well, I suppose I need to get some practice in. Naruto? Sai? Up for another round." At her request Naruto gulped, fear blossoming in his eyes. Sai alas was ignorant as he joined her in standing up.

"Happy to help, ugly."

Sai only just dodged the punch. While Naruto was already running for the treeline opposite them.

"Now I have to rebuild the training ground...again."  Dryly stated Tenzo as Kakashi moved over to help check his gear in an attempt to ignore the destruction about to unfold.

"I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Shannaro!"

"Or not."

* * *

"You didn't have to go all out, Sakura." Whined Naruto as he crawled out from the crater he'd hidden in. She shot him a scathing glare. Behind her, Sai was upside down against a tree, dazed. There was a rustle and a thump as the pale nin reorientated himself.

"Naruto does have a point. Yamato-taichou will have to fix the training ground. Especially with the ...extensive landscaping."  It was then Sakura realised she might have gone overboard as she glanced at the various craters scattered around.

_'Shit. And he hasn't got the chakra reserves to fix all this.'_ Evidently  , Sakura would be having to pay the fee the groundskeepers would be sending.  Wisely, the boys didn't comment on her face flushing crimson.

"We...we should get back."  Sheepishly muttered Sakura, gesturing to the reddening sky. In the scuffle, they'd moved away from where they'd camped. So it took them a while to get back through the trees and to the open plain. By the tree, amongst their bags, Sakura could see the plume of spiky, silver hair but not Yamato. He might have headed home. Approaching from the left, walking along the treeline. Kakashi didn't glance up at all from the rag he called literature. But she knew he'd noticed them. He always he did. Naruto jogged ahead a bit before calling out, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Sensei! Sakura brok-." Kakashi's head immediately swivelled at Naruto's ratting out, singular eye narrowed in disapproval. The book was dropped into his lap as the hand holding it moved to press a finger against his lips. The genin fell silent partly of his own accord but also due to the forearm across his windpipe. Satisfied that they'd shut up, Kakashi motioned for them to keep coming over, pointing to his right side.  Approaching as silently as she could while keeping her loudmouth friend in a headlock. She peeked around Kakashi's side before stifling a giggle.

There curled into their sensei's side was Yamato, hugging Kakashi's arm while also using it as a pillow. Chest rising and falling in a soothing rhythm with the occasional soft snore.  All the gear, including Kakashi's, had been repacked into the pouches now tucked under Yamato's legs. Sakura had to hold back the 'aww' as the boy shifted, snuggling in closer. There was an amused huff from the copy-nin, freehand ruffling the brunette's hair.

"Anyone got a camera?" She whispered, voice drowning in mirth as she released Naruto. Said blonde tugged at her tunic to get her attention.

"Sai's already ahead of you." Turning to face the boys, she could only chuckle. Sai was sat down, legs crossed, sketch pad already out. Pencil gliding across the paper. "Here's hoping Yamato doesn't kill us."

"Who says he has to know?" Suggested Kakashi, looking fondly at the other jonin. " I have to get some payback for all those times he'd used me as a pillow. Or spooned me." That last part went almost unheard and judging by the lack of reaction from the boys, only she'd heard it.  She had to admit the mental image of their sensei being pinned by a cuddly Yamato made sense and she could see it happening. The mokuton user seemed to crave physical affection. Especially affection from a certain senpai.

You'd have to be a blind idiot like Naruto to miss the faint blush that appeared whenever Kakashi patted him on the back or ruffled his hair. Or the smile that hadn't left his lips for the rest of the day when Sai had side hugged Yamato out of gratitude. How Yamato had squeezed back tightly, reluctant to let go.

_'Being Anbu is a lonely job, I suppose. Always on call. Not much personal time between training and duties.'_ Sakura thought to herself as she gathered up her medical textbooks.  While Naruto perched behind Sai, watching the artist draw, Kakashi tucked his book away.

"I have enough to work with." Stated Sai, closing the pad.

"Huh really? But you've only done his face and a rough outline."

"I find faces the hardest to do from memory. I can do the rest tomorrow." Replied Sai. Naruto seemed disappointed that he wouldn't see the finished product today.

"Well if we  are done  destroying the training grounds." A pang of guilt hit Sakura with the pointed words. "  Maybe  we should call it a night?" The 'like a certain somebody already has' went unsaid. They all silently agreed, gathering their gear. Kakashi shifted onto his knees, taking care not to jostle on Yamato. Prying his trapped arm free and slipping it around Yamato's back.  It took several careful movements before Kakashi hoisted his subordinate onto his hip and stood. Yamato not stirring one bit.

'He must be exhausted. Then again he's always still up when we go to sleep and up before us.' Sakura wondered whether he needed less sleep due to his unique biology as she got the captain's bags.

"Shouldn't we wake him up?" Asked Sai.

"Nah. He needs it. I'll wake him up once I get to his place."

"Sensei, is it alright if I come along? I need to discuss something with him." She needed to make sure Yamato had realised the lack of mokuton perks. Kakashi nodded and headed off.

Once they'd left the training ground, Naruto and Sai peeled off saying their goodbyes. So they continued though the emptying streets as darkness fell.  Initially, Sakura thought they'd be heading towards the jonin apartments or the Anbu dorms. Well, what everyone was told was the Anbu dorms. Nobody actually believed it. You didn't insist on Anbu identities being secret and them wearing masks then say 'oh by the way they all live here'.  They weren't heading towards the heart of Konoha, instead, they were heading to the outskirts. To what was a civilian residential area. Most ninja, sans those of prominent clans, tended to line in apartments close to the admin network. Easier to respond to summons or emergencies, reduced house upkeep. Some apartment complexes even offered housekeeping for those sent on long deployments. Kakashi must have noticed her confused looks around as out of the blue he stated:

"Tenzo prefers the distance. Says it helps separate home from work." That made sense. She could see the appeal of being able to get away from their duties for an Anbu.

Soon they made their way down a street houses on either side. All seemed to have been built at different points in time. Some more modern than others. Some vastly different styles. Family houses. Quaint bungalows. Mini complexes for large family units. Sakura realised why this area had such a variance in architecture. This was the area that had been levelled by the Nine-tails all those years ago. She remembered often being yanked away by the wrist by her mother from the area. Her warnings of the rubble and woods being haunted in her ears.  The notion of the place being haunted becoming an accepted fact after three bullies had come running home screaming. The trio had been stuffing their faces with stolen food and treats in the woods.  When the trees had started whispering and the Yondaime's ghost began to emerge from the shadows. Suffice to say, they had returned the food, got on the floor and begged for forgiveness from their victim.

"Here we are." Kakashi's voice distracted her from remembering who the boys had mugged in the first place. They now stood before several bungalows. "Sakura, house on the right.  Just under the number. Channel some earth chakra there." Following his directions, Sakura was surprised when a recess appeared, home to a lone key. A rather clever way to stash a spare key. Opening the front door with it, she held it open for Kakashi before slipping in behind him.

Inside the entryway, Sakura started to pull off her boots after placing the hips pouches down. Kakashi realised that he couldn't do the same with his arms full of a sleeping Yamato. He opted to gently nudge said person awake.

"Yo, Tenzo? Wakey, wakey. You're kinda drooling on me." There was a sleepy 'huh' as Yamato's head lifted, eyes bleary.

"Did I fall alsee-" The mokuton user paused to yawn before blinking several times. "Wait this is my hou-" Then the captain looked down at the arms holding him then to the owner of said arms. His face was a perfect mix of annoyance, sleepiness and general fed up. Such a mix which conveyed an order. Kakashi chuckling while placing Yamato onto the raised floor.

"You were too cute to wake up." The weak defence didn't lessen the disapproving glare as the boy pulled off his shoes. It was clear he was too tired to make Kakashi suffer, at the moment,  simply turning to Sakura.

"Dare I ask how bad the grounds are?"

"Errrr...." Yamato pinched the bridge of his nose at the lack of response.

"Okay. Problem for another day. Anything else before I go to bed?"

"Sakura needs to have a chat. Alright if I use your bathroom?" Yamato just jerked a thumb off to the side. As Kakashi went past, he flicked the lights on, revealing the main room of the house. Right in front of them was the kitchen, a half wall separating the counters and entryway. To the right of the kitchen was a large rug, upon which were cushions and a low table. To which Yamato went to putting his pouches on it and fighting back yawns.

A curious glance around as she joined Yamato revealed two bookcases. Crammed full with books on architecture, anatomy, botany and other subjects. Tucked into a corner was a sofa and behind her, where she could hear Kakashi moving around must be the bathroom. The right-hand side wall had two doors leading to what must have been bedrooms.  The decoration was sparse, no artwork hung from walls, but Sakura noted quite a few plants dotted around, all well cared for. Deciding she'd been nosy enough, she kneeled down at the table as the captain rubbed at his eyes.

"I'm guessing you want to talk about the passive effects of my mokuton?"

"Yes. I'm sure you've already realised but as team medic, I need to make sure." Yamato nodded in understanding.

"The sokuzu's not  fully  matured yet." He muttered, more to himself, before addressing her. "  Basically  no overuse of mokuton and eat more?"

"Don't forget your healing ability." The sudden look of 'oh shit' made it obvious he had forgotten about that. Sakura lifted a hand to halt the apology coming. "It's alright. You've had it for so long.  Just  no taking nasty blows. And remember three meals a day. Not one meal every three days." There was a huff of annoyance at the scolding tone but also a nod.

"Understood. Anything else?"

"Nope that's it. I'll come around in the morning to do a check-up."

"Here's hoping I've gone back to normal."

"Yamato, you said that the previous night."

"Maa, let him hope Sakura. Even if it's futile." Interrupted Kakashi as he emerged from the bathroom.

"Fine. See you in the morning."

"Night Sakura. Night senpai."

* * *

Tenzo sighed as he turned the key and the door clicked shut. It felt weird using a key for once. He always used his mokuton to open it when he got home ever since he'd lost his main key all those years ago. Speaking of which, he really should replace it.

Walking back into the main room, he chucked the spare onto the hallway table by the various bits of mail. He eyed the hip pouches on the table, he ought to put them away but decided against it. The sweet lullaby of sleep was calling and to be honest he was happy to succumb. Padding to the fridge, he pulled the door open to grab some water. It was when he saw how empty the fridge was that he remembered what he was about to do that morning. The morning when Izumo had shown up and informed him Kakashi had twisted his ankle.

The damn groceries. Groaning, he closed the door and rested his head against it. Every time he'd been about to grab the list and go, something had happened. Kakashi had been hospitalised and he'd had to go on the bridge recon. Then it was training with Naruto to make the Rasenshuriken. Then Furido's attack. Then more training. Then Asuma, then Guren.

_'In the morning, I'll do it in the morning. I think the cereal's still in date. Do it after Sakura's come around.'_ He thought to himself as he turned off the lights and headed to bed.  Untying the cloth strips around his waist and leg and pulling off his shirt, he proceeded to clamber into bed. A somewhat difficult task, since he was now 4ft tall. Pulling the sheets over himself and letting sleep start to claim him, Tenzo prayed that either Tsunade had a fix in the morning or this was all a weird dream.

* * *

"Sensei."

"Hmm?"

"What did you steal from the sideboard?"

"Oh, this? Tenzo's shopping list. He was a tad annoyed when he had to relieve me.  Muttered something about how he needed to get groceries and I was going to help him whether I liked it or not when he got back. Also, I can't make a little kid lug all this back home from the shops. What am I? A bad senpai?"

"Depends on who you ask."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons-   
> Anbu has sign language for silent communication. Each team tends to have its own dialect. Sometimes operative that work together often, have a dialect just for between them.  
> Teams get fined for excessive destruction of the training grounds. You don't get fined if you fix it, so often Team leaders learn earth style to avoid paying the fines or have a student who knows it.  
> Mental health obviously isn't a priority in Root since Danzo sees them as tools cause he's a piece of shit.  
> Tenzo had quite a rough time realising his upbringing was in no way, shape or form healthy.


End file.
